


We Grow Like Flowers

by FandomTrash152



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, almost angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash152/pseuds/FandomTrash152
Summary: Patton has lived a normal life since he graduated. He bought and currently runs a flower shop with his best friend, and he owns a nice apartment. One day, someone finally moves in next door, and Patton soon becomes overwhelmed with his life going through a dramatic change, with three cute boys to charm.They're all cute as hell.His Gay ass can't handle this.Rated for cussing, and possible hints at smut.Separate smut fics may be written if requested.This is my first fic, so apologies if it's crumby.This is also posted on my Tumblr: @page-the-sander-sides-writer





	1. Periwinkle Moves In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fic. This is also posted on my Tumblr: @page-the-sander-sides-writer  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Dexter is my human name for Deceit.  
> If you find Poly relationships, homosexual relationships, or sexual hinting weird, please do not read!

Patton woke up every day at 8 a.m. Patton made his bed every day, in the morning. Patton had pancakes for breakfast every morning. Patton walked on his balcony to water his plants every morning. Every morning, Patton sat on his swinging hammock chair and drank tea. Every morning Patton would talk to himself about what today was going to be like, but as he rambled quietly, he glanced over to the apartment balcony on the left.

And there he was.

This was not every morning, this was a new morning, one that Patton would have to get used to. Today was finally the day someone moved in right next door.  
Patton blushed, waving gently and smiling, he was a little embarrassed the new neighbour heard him talking to himself. After glancing back, seeing that the other was no longer looking in his direction, he got a good look at him.

He looked so uncomfortable, adjusting his tie after every 5 pages, which he read rather quickly he might add. His shirt was buttoned up all the way, but it fits him well. The man wore glasses, just like Patton did, and had a mug full of coffee he assumed. Mugs are for coffee, that's something Patton always believed in. Patton looked at the book the man was reading, he thought it would be one of those books he never had the patience to read in high-school, but surprisingly, it was a book on astronomy.

The man finally noticed Patton looking at him, making uncomfortable eye contact for a moment, but Patton quickly ran inside. He closed the sliding doors, closing the pastel curtains, and sat directly in front of the door. He breathed in, and exhaled out, and quietly squealed into his empty apartment. Patton starting thinking out-loud.

"He probably thinks I'm creepy! I knew I shouldn't have stared for that long! What if he hates me..." Patton stood up and paced for a few moments, before glancing at the clock. 8: 45, He hoped traffic wasn't bad today...

Patton has co-owned and worked at a flower shop in the downtown area of his hometown since he graduated. Instead of asking for college money, he asked his parents for funding, and luckily they supplied. He runs the business with his best friend, Dexter, a compulsive liar but ironically his name means "Right", Patton loved how his name never fit him. He made it through the morning traffic, arriving just before 9.

"Hello, Dee!" Patton exclaimed upon seeing his friend was already there, opening the shop just before Patton arrived. Dexter looked up from the cacti he was tending to, making sure he watered them for the week. "Hey, Pat," Dexter smirked as Patton kissed his cheek, the other going in the back to change into his apron. Patton came out not long after, his apron decorated his little pins of flowers and bats. Dexter's had Cacti and honey-bees.

Patton always felt better here, the soft yellow walls, the large windows with seats built in, and the person who knew him better than anyone. He loved his job. Dexter enjoyed working there due to how calm it was, and the minimal interaction; they never got many customers, but they never minded. Dexter's only problem was the pay, he never made enough to have a nice place, so he started a second job recently, he could never tell Patton though, it'd break his heart.

Patton started watering the other plants, humming whatever tune came to mind. "Dee, you'll never guess what happened today!"

Dexter, who was now sat near the register, was doodling a sunflower, "What happened?" He never minded Patton rambling to him, he enjoyed listening to someone.

"Someone finally moved in next door, and he caught me staring at him..." Patton set the watering can down, turning to see Dee smirking at him.

"Well, why were you staring in the first place?"

Patton sighed, and began pacing, "I just wanted to get a good look at him, he probably thinks I'm a creep!"

Dexter smiled, "You think he's cute, don't you?"

Patton blushed at the thought, the guy he remembered wasn't bad looking he'll admit, but he wasn't one to get attracted to someone upon first seeing them.

"You totally are, Bluebell." Dexter stood up, walking over to him. Only then didn't Patton realise he'd been saying all of it out loud. Dexter grabbed Patton's shoulders, "Listen, why don't you get him a little housewarming gift, like a terrarium or something."

Patton thought, he didn't know how much time the guy had, so maybe that'd be the easiest thing for him. Patton nodded, going to look for whatever he thought suited him. Dexter sighed, he knew his friend worried too much. His phone went off, his notification being a hiss.

Lilac: We still going out tonight?

Petunia: I'm still open for tonight! No clients.

Lilac: What about you Dee?

Dexter sighed gently, he loved his boyfriends, Patton would kill him if he found out about them though. But, he had to tell him at some point.  
You: I don't have my night shift, but I do have a question better suited for tonight.

Petunia: You better be honest with us this time around! You know if anything is wrong you can tell us.

Lilac: See ya tonight, Dexter.

You: I make no promises, see you eventually.

Dexter was nervous about tonight, the last time he asked something like this it was about money help. Now, he was going to ask his boyfriends to...  
move in with him.

Dexter was going to die.

Patton came out cheerful, looking at Dexter fidgeting, holding a terrarium. "You okay Dee?" Patton noticed Dexter's panicked movements quickly.

"I'm fine Pat, just not feeling too well." Dexter knew Patton could tell he was lying, but Patton knew Dexter only lied to him to protect him.

"You can go home, I don't feel like it's going to be busy..."

"Pat, I can't leave you alone."

"Dexter. If you aren't feeling well, I want you to go home."

Dexter sighed in defeat, it always got to him when Patton didn't use his nickname. "Thank you, Bluebell..."

Dexter grabbed his things before waving goodbye, half-way out the door just as Patton spoke:  
"I love you, Honey-Bee!"

Dexter chuckled softly before leaving the shop, he had a night to look forward to.

Patton closed the shop early, only having one customer, and left with the terrarium. He arrived home, putting down his things, and walking to his new neighbour's door. Patton wasn't sure if he was even home, but he knocked quietly.

Patton almost left, but as soon as he was about to, the door opened. "Greetings." Patton looked up, he saw the same man, but this time he could make out his eyes, they were blue.

Patton remembered, he had to say something. "I-I got you this, it's from my shop. It's a house-warming gift, and I guess an apology for staring earlier." Patton held it out, the other taking it from him.

"Thank you, what will I have to do with it?"

Patton perked up, he was going to keep it. "Well with the plants in there you won't have to water it daily, just once a week should be fine. Keep it somewhere sunny as well..." He held out a hand, "I'm Patton, by the way."

The other man looked up from his gift, "Logan." He shook firmly, "Thank you for the gift, but I'll have to get back to work."

Patton smiled and nodded, "Goodbye, Logan." The door was shut, and he returned back to his home. It dawned on Patton that Dexter was right,  
Patton did think he was cute.


	2. Petunia, Lilac, and the Honey Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter is confronting Emile and Remy about moving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF WITH A SIDE OF ANGST  
> This chapter is focusing on our boy Deceit, or Dexter in this.  
> I decided to add a new chapter due to the attention this got, literally only one person on Tumblr liked it. So I was surprised!  
> I have a base for the story, but if you want to see anything happen then put it in the comments! Message me on Tumblr!  
> My main is @fandomtrash152 and my sander sides one is @page-the-sander-sides-writer   
> Please follow these if ya have the time!  
> Enjoy!

Dexter went home and got ready for the night. He never really was the romantic type, but then he met them. Emile and Remy had been dating Dexter for a little over a year. They met one day when Patton was sick, and the two went flower shopping for each other, together. Dexter thought it was the cutest thing, and the other two seemed to be interested in what all the flowers meant.

He found out their names and told them everything he knew about the flowers they wondered about. While Patton was more of the knowledgeable one when it came to flowers, Dexter knew a thing or two. Emile had gotten Remy lilacs, and Remy gave Emile petunias. He never forgot that, and tonight he made sure he'd get this right.

Dexter hasn't lived with anyone since he moved out of his parent's place, and asking these two was nerve-wracking, but he needed somewhere or he'd lose a home. Dexter trusted the two more then he had anyone in a long time, other than Patton of course. The day they met, Emile left his business card on the counter. 

The day they met Dexter messaged them, which was a little dumb. He was bored.

You: I know you probably won't think much of this, but I wanted to tell you that you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen.  
He wasn't lying, the two were pretty cute. Okay, they were hot, but that's not the point.   
Emile: Aw! Thank you! We had quite a bit of fun shopping there today. 

Maybe you could teach us some more about flowers sometime.  
Holy shit he got a response, and holy shit was this guy implying he wanted to see him again??

You: I don't really know that much about flowers, but my co-worker does. I prefer succulents.  
Emile: Those sound fun too! I wouldn't mind either.  
Emile: Remy is wondering you'd teach us how to garden, he's been wanting to.

Oh my god. They DID want to see him again.

You: I could work something out, and sorry if I'm interrupting date night. I just was a bit bored.

Dexter sighed, he knew he wasn't really bored. He knew he was pretty lonely, and seeing the most perfect couple in the world today didn't help him one bit. At least they seemed a little interested in seeing him again.

Emile: Not at all! We're just watching a movie, but thank you for considering teaching us! The backyard is a little bland.  
You: How about we start you off with terrariums? They're easy, a good house gift too.  
Emile: I've heard of those! That'd be great. Could you pick them out though?

Dexter smiled, this was the longest conversation he'd had with someone other than Patton.

Dexter: I'll have to know a bit about you two... Explain yourselves in one word, that'd help.  
Emile: For me, Cartoon. Remy says Coffee, but I'd call him a Dreamer.  
Dexter: I'll get to it. I'll message you when I get them together, enjoy your date night.  
Emile: Thank you again! Enjoy your night random garden boy.

Oh my god, he forgot to tell him his name.

You: Dexter. My name is Dexter.  
Emile: Well, goodnight Dee! Can I call you Dee? I'm calling you Dee.  
Oh my god.

You: Okay.

This boy was going to end him. This is how Dexter was going to die, not from sickness or old age. He was dying because this hot stranger was giving him a heart attack.

A year and two months later, Dexter was asking to move in. He never thought he'd end up with two amazing people, let alone two who were practically married when they let him join. Dexter did feel like he didn't belong with them, he never thought he deserved them. But here they were.

Dexter arrived at Emile and Remy's around 5 pm, a bundle of flowers in his hand. He was anxious, he'll admit that. He walked up to the door, knock quietly. Emile was suddenly in his face, swinging the door open. "Dee! You're here." He pulled Dexter inside, giving him a hug and kissing his forehead.

"Almost thought you would bail." That was Remy, he had turned around from his spot on the couch to look at the two.

" You know he wouldn't do that..." Emile grabbed Dexter's hand and pulled him to the couch.

Dee sat in between the two, handing Remy the Boquet. He smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "These are?" Remy looked to Dexter for an answer.

"Lilac's and Petunia's..." The other two popped up upon hearing their respective nicknames, but smiled after realizing...  
he remembered.

Emile thought for a moment, before kissing Dexter, "You sap."

Dexter smiled a little, but he was still trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say... "Can I ask you guys something?"

Remy brushed Dee's hair out of the way, petting his cheek, " 'Course."

Dexter inhaled slowly, and gripped Emile's hand tightly, "Could I move in with you?" The other two paused, looking surprised, " If you're not ready that's fine, but it'd just help me out a lot with money and stuff. I just really don't want to move in with Patton when I have you guys, and I'm about to get kicked out anyw-"

Remy kissed Dexter, " You don't need to explain, and of course you can." Emile wrapped his arms around Dee from behind. 

Dexter was so relieved, but had been so worried and conflicted lately he just broke. He cried. He leaned back onto Emile, Remy leaning in to lay next to him. " I-I was just so worried you'd say no, a-and that you'd say we weren't ready or- or I'll never be like you are to e-each other. I'm so sorry for bothering you like this..."

Dexter buried himself into Emile's neck, he tears soaking the sweater he had on. " Dexter... you know we love you so much, right?" He nodded, looking at Remy.

"You know we love you just as much as we love each other?" He stopped at that one, hesitating before nodding.   
He stayed the night, eating dinner, planning when he'd move out of the old and into the new, but Dexter only feared one thing...  
He's going to have to tell Patton now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again:  
> I have a base for the story, but if you want to see anything happen then put it in the comments! Message me on Tumblr!  
> My main is @fandomtrash152 and my sander sides one is @page-the-sander-sides-writer   
> Please follow these if ya have the time!
> 
> Thank you for all support, I'd like to see how this story goes.


	3. I'm not dead I swear (Update with Feels, and me not knowing how to name anything anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter wakes up to a pleasant morning, but the college kid him and his boyfriends consider family just came out, and it did not go to well.
> 
> If you love Virgil with all your heart, (If you don't I'm concerned if your emotions function properly) there are FEELS, so please be cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE. I know it's been like A MONTH, but I seriously thought no one liked this, but thanks to some comments, I decided to write some more!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, Even if you don't know what to say, a simple smiley emoji is fine.
> 
> THERE ARE FEELINGS WE HUMANS EXPERIENCE AND WRITING MY BABY VIRGIL BEING SAD PHYSICALLY WOUNDED ME.

The daylight leaked through the room, the curtains gently swaying due to the soft breeze pouring from the cracked windows. Dexter woke up to the feeling of warmth, before cracking open his eyes to see Emile and Remy still sound asleep. He sighed, happy over the turnout of the previous night. He untangled himself from the two bodies pressed near him and walked into the kitchen, preparing coffee he knew Remy and himself would need to function throughout the day.

Dexter decided he'd water the plants around the house, his usual thing when he came over. The other two were so forgetful, he had to message them every day, reminding them of their responsibilities. He set the pot down afterwards and heard footsteps down the hall, a soft yawn and a smile from Emile. "Mornin' "

Emile was the morning person to Remy's nightowl, Dexter, on the other hand, was lucky to get 3+ hours of sleep. Emile placed a kiss on Dexter's forehead and grabbed his hand to lead him to the couch. The two enjoyed the silence with each other before Remy woke up usually, but the soft ding from Emile's phone interrupted them.

Lavender: hey, I know this isn't like me, but I'm right outside your door with all of my shit and was wondering if I could crash in your guest room for a while.

Emile became panicked, Dexter read the message as well and went to open the door. Virgil had been the three's friend for years. He was a freshman when Emile was a senior, and now the kid was starting college. They all were a little family honestly, other than Patton, these three were people Dexter was happy to call family. Virgil had a bumpy start with Dexter though. He had known the other two for much longer, but they warmed up to each other after a friend-date, set up by Emile, which ended in Virgil sleeping on the couch with half-eaten ice cream and Dexter eating the rest of said ice cream.

Dexter slipped on a pair of shoes he could find, still in his pyjama's, and ran out the door to find Virgil with three packed bags and tears down his face. The two latched onto each other, Dexter not even thinking to ask what happened, but so angry to see him hurt like this. Emile came out not long after, hugging the two of them before leading them inside.

Virgil fell onto the couch before sobbing into Dexter's shoulder, Emile rubbing his back in hopes to calm him down. Virgil collected himself until he could finally speak properly, Emile not even having to ask what was wrong.

"They disowned me..."

It just so happens the same night Dexter asked a question that could change everything, Virgil had done the same. He finally came out to his parents.

Remy walked in just as Virgil said those words, rushing to wrap his arms around the smaller one. He murmured angry thoughts that had filled his mind at that moment. Emile now getting a bit of his therapist mode on, which was honestly just his motherly instincts he even got around his husband.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, we'll always welcome you."

While for a moment that felt a little nerve-racking, with Dexter AND Virgil both coming to live with them, Dexter honestly knew that once Emile decided on something, there was no changing his idea, so they were both set to live there. Which honestly would barely mess up any financial things.

Emile was a therapist and a really good one at that, he was the best in the whole town and even went to the schools as a counsellor on weekdays. So he brought in a bit, but Remy was the gold mine for this rich-power couple. 

Remy was the fucking coupon-queen for one, always finding the best deals before buying ANYTHING and even going thrifting for everything he could. But Remmington Oneiroi was from a family of the most well-trained doctors you will ever meet. Remy is the eldest out of his six siblings, and honestly the most experienced and prized out of all of them. Only three of the siblings went to school to become doctors, and Remy is the only one who is still a doctor to this day. 

He is specifically a Neurologist and Neurosurgeon, even graduating early and doubling up in majors when earning his PhD. Doing this formed the awful sleeping habits he has had since middle school. He luckily grew up with Emile since they were in elementary, he kept him somewhat healthy. The two barely used all of their money and gave most of it to people who could use it, like charities and stuff.

Virgil spoke out after the tears finally stopped, his eyes puffy. " I won't be able to pay my tuition, I don't even have a job!"

"Well pay it." Remy didn't even bother to look a Virgil, keeping his arms locked around his waist.

"Are you insane? That's thousands of dollar's!" Virgil became a little frantic, Dexter snickered.

"Have you seen their bank account? They'll be fine Virge."

Virgil looked and Emile, " I at least want to pay you back in some way..."

"I feel like this is going to sugar-daddy territory, and I'm not mad about it." Dexter choked on the fucking a i r. Remy was the worst in serious situations.

"Oh my god..." Emile rolled his eyes, Vigil blushing but flicking Remy in the head.

"I bet Pat will give you a job," Dexter spoke up after regaining his composer.

"Who?" Virgil raised a brow.

Oh my god.  
Dexter had neglected to even BRING UP his best friend around Virgil. He must've broken a best friend rule or something. He felt shitty.

"My best friend since, well, ever. He co-owns a flower shop with me, and while we barely make enough as it is, I bet he's willing to hire anyone who needs it. You won't be able to afford rent for a place, I will be honest, but the only reason he does is that he works two jobs." Virgil nodded.

While Patton loved his shop, they in no way made a lot of money, so in order to afford rent Patton did two things:  
1\. He made a ton of shit to sell on Etsy.  
2\. He worked a weekend job, at a cat cafe, even if he WAS allergic, where this really cute guy came every Saturday to look at all the cats, but NEVER adopted one. It enraged him yet he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Virgil thought, "When can I talk to him?"

Dexter checked the time, pouring the coffee he had neglected into a mug. "My shift starts in 30 minutes, so in 30 minutes."

Also, that cute boy that was mentioned, that may or may not be the one and only Virgil Phobetor with commitment issues (with cats, not relationships) and a crush on the guy who always gives him the cat cupcakes, on the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT, Even if you don't know what to say, a simple smiley emoji is fine.
> 
> You will get an update soon-ish (Depends on how much love this gets and if my dynamic duo (Procrastination and Depression) FINALLY let me do something. It's my turn with the motivation Depression.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, I LOVE ALL AND ANY FEEDBACK. TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT, TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT, TELL ME IF READING THIS MAKES YOU WANT TO DRINK BLEACH.


	4. Lavender and Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Patton, Patton meets Roman, and Dexter tell Patton a secret he's been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, but IMPORTANT STORY STUFF IN THE OTHER NOTES.
> 
> Please comment. P l e a s e

Patton woke up to the dark that day, his head clouded and hands shaking ever so slightly. He jumped to stand up, making his way to his bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet. He can barely remember the last time he took his anti-depressants. He filled a cup with tap water and took one, he calmed down just a bit. He knew he had to get a reminder on his phone or something so he could remember. He'd had them for months now. 

Patton continued his morning as usual, well, to the best of his ability. He found his new neighbour, Logan, on his balcony again today. It was much earlier though, the sun not even having rose yet. Still, Logan was sitting on a chair, but he looked so much more pleased with the morning, for he looked up in a child-like wonder at all the stars that were scattered about, but slowly fading. Patton saw a dazed look in his eyes that he hadn't seen in himself for a long time, a look he wished he could make again. 

Logan noticed him in a shorter amount of time than the last. "I suppose you cannot sleep either?" 

Patton chuckled a bit and nodded. "You've assumed correctly." He moved his eyes from the other to look up at the sky, and he could see how Logan could look at them with such happiness. The pink of the new morning started to blend with the deep blues and purples, making room for the soft blue to come later that day. He smiled fondly, "You seem to like the stars."

"I like all the unknown things, and we'll get to the ocean eventually, so for now, I find the stars to be my place of interest." Logan smiled and the two watched in silence as the sun rose. Patton waved gently, before heading inside and getting ready for the day. He left to get to work a bit earlier than usual, stopping to get breakfast. He walked into a small cafe near the shop, the sounds of the morning bustle filling up the small room.

After Patton took his order, a boy walking in caught his eye. He held a guitar and a backpack. He walked up to the register, and checked his wallet, sighing, he started to leave the shop. Patton stood up and grabbed the other's wrist before he could. He finally got a good look at the other, his eyes dull and circles under his eyes.

Patton pulled the other away from the entrance, out of the way from others, "You don't have enough money, do you?" 

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, and shook his head.

"Well, what do you want?"

He looked surprised, " I don't even know you..."

"Well, I'm Patton, and if you let me buy you something, you can tell me yours, and maybe a bit more. You look like you have a story to tell." Patton dragged the other into the line before he could say anything else. The other quietly told the other his order, a hand clasped around his own arm the whole time. Patton leads the other to sit with him once the food was given to them.

"So, what's your name?" The stranger had eaten his food rather quickly, feeling bad for being so hungry. 

"Roman, Roman Helios..." He paused, wiping his mouth before speaking again, " I'm from, let's just stay a state or two away, and I kinda, ran away? But I was also kinda kicked out..."

Patton grew concerned, "So you're on the run, or homeless rather, and now you're stuck with no money? No job either?"

Roman nodded, he was right. "Would you like to stay with me?" is all Patton said to get an even more shocked look out of him.

"You don't know me!"

"I don't need to, I know you're in need. I can't live with myself knowing you need a home.."

Roman calmed down and sighed in defeat, "You mean it? Even if I can't pay you back?"

Patton nodded, smiling, "I'll help you find a job even, you won't have to pay me back, but all I ask is you buy your own groceries when you can. As long as you do that, you can stay as long as you need."

Roman got a little teary-eyed. He was always a bit emotional, okay, a LOT emotional. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I always try to help people, at least when I can. " Patton shrugged, "Plus the room across of mine is a little lonely." 

Roman stood from his chair, and hugged Patton rather tightly, "Thank you so much... You won't regret this..." 

Patton hugged back, "No problem Ro..." He stood up and grabbed the others hand, "Well, I have to get work, which you will be coming with me too."

"Won't your boss get mad?"

"I AM my boss."

Roman was confused until they arrived at the place, Patton going to unlock it, but Dexter opened the door before he could.

"You're late. For the first time since we opened the place."

"Nice to see you too, Honey-Bee."

Dexter let the two in, "Who's your friend?"

Patton turned to Roman, " This is some guy I found at a cafe, his name is Roman. I bought him breakfast and he's moving in with me!" Dexter looked even more confused at the statement as Patton went on, but he soon realized he wouldn't even question Patton's way of life anymore. He was his best friend, and this chaos was normal now.

Dexter sighed, "Hello Roman, please just try to handle Patton, no matter how annoying he can be." Pattan blushed, stuttering to find a comeback, but a kiss from Dexter on his cheek shut him up. "Anygay, I also have someone you just have to meet, I'm surprised I haven't introduced you two sooner."

Patton told Roman to have a seat, with Dexter leading him to the back. There stood Virgil, shaking gently, and blushing as soon as he saw Patton. "D-don't I know you?" Virgil KNEW who he was, it wasn't like he was going to say anything though...

"I- I uh..." Patton was at a loss for words for the first time in a while, like before he met Dexter in a while. "Yes, I think you're a customer at this cafe I work at on the weekends? The cat cafe?" Virgil nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Patton."

Virgil hesitantly shook back, "Virgil Phobetor." 

"He wants to work here," Dexter spoke up.

"Well, I can't pay you much..."

"Give him my pay."

"What?!" Patton turned to Dexter, "But how will you be able to afford your place?"

"That brings us to our next topic Pat, Verge, please go outside. There's a guy named Roman out there, make small talk, I think you'll be seeing much more of him." Virgil nodded to Dexter, leave the small office and closing the door.

"Patton, I'll still work here, I'll still own the place with you, I'll even train Virgil, but you don't have to pay me anymore."

Patton looked very confused, "What are you saying, Dee?"

"For the past year, I have been in a relationship with a wonderful married couple, how are letting me move in with them. They have already agreed that I won't have to pay for anything, it doesn't hurt that they're rich..." Dexter avoided eye contact, he was terrified what Patton would think of him.

Patton looked confused, "M-married?"

"Yes, they have been since they graduated."

"Do you love them?"

Dexter looked into Patton's eyes, tears glossed over them, making the light blue of them gleam. "Of course I do... but of all questions to ask, why that one?"

A tear fell from Patton's eyes and he pulled Dexter into a hug, "Because you've been my best friend for the longest time, and you have no clue how many people I would hurt if they broke your heart." Patton pulled away to look at Dexter, "Do they love you?"

Dexter nodded, "They do."

"I love you, Dee..." He kissed Dexter gently, before hugging him again. 

"I love you too, Pat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, there may be some confusion with Dexter and Patton's relationship, so I am here to clarify.
> 
> They used to practically date, it even came to a point where they may have boned. ( it will be implied)  
> They do love each other very much but always thought 'friends' was a more comfortable title because they could never see each other getting married. They do have one of those friend pacts " If we aren't married to anyone by the time we're 30, we'll marry each other" 
> 
> They do some not so platonic things, but they really don't feel like even putting a label on what they have anymore.  
> But, who knows? They might end up together. 
> 
> PLEASE comment, tell me if you ship Dexter and Patton, tell me if you think anyone who I have not already hinted at getting together, should.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, I HAVE CHILDREN TO FEED  
> and by children, i mean me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman get settled in their new homes, and the world becomes very small for Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I am terrible at updating, aren't I? 
> 
> ** TW **  
> There are mentions of abuse and feels. I do not go in depth but wanted to put a warning in case of anyone who would find that triggering.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL

Patton was the last to pull away from the hug, it was just what Patton did, he was never the first to pull away. Dexter kissed Patton's forehead, leading him out of the back room to find a very anxious Virgil and a very awkward Roman. Well, the two would get to know each other eventually.

"So, Ro, I have decided, we are going to my house and the store to get you settled." Roman perked up upon hearing his nickname. He shook Virgil's hand, followed by a simple 'It was nice to meet you' and a confused look from Dexter.

"What about the shop?"

"Well, for the first time in a while, we will be closed." The last time they were closed was when Patton took care of Dexter when he was sick, and the next day Patton got sick. They lived in the room for three days before finally emerging with the two in desperate need of a shower.

"All right, then Virgil, you and I will be heading back to Emile's and Remy's." Virgil popped up and latched onto Dexter's arm. Fidgeting gently.

"So that's their names."

Oh my god, Dexter forgot to tell Patton their names. "Yes." He blushed and waved a goodbye to the other two before him and Virgil were in his car together.

"So, his name is Patton?" Virgil asked after a few moments in the car.

"Yes, so, spill, you seem to know him." Dexter would know if Virgil was bullshitting him, and Virgil knew that as well.

"He works at this cafe I go to on the weekends.."

"You go to a cat cafe?" Dexter raised his brow.

"Shush, I do. He always waits at my table and he gives me cupcakes on the house. Like, a free cupcake every time I go there." Virgil scratched the back of his next. "Does he do that often?"

"Oh my god..." Dexter smirked.

"What? Does he-" He turned to Dexter, "D-Does he talk about me?"

"You're the cute boy my best friend has a crush on!"

Virgil was confused, and then completely red. "He has a crush on me too?"

"TOO?!" Dexter almost crashed the fucking car.

"I didn't say a WORD." Virgil flips over to stare out the window.

Dexter swore, he was going to hook the two up, whether they wanted him to or not.

The two arrived at Emile's and Remy's, and well, now it was Dexter's and Virgil's too. They walked into the house to find the other two gone, which puzzled Dexter, he had never been in the house without the two of them here. He decided he'd show Virgil where'd he'd be sleeping, after sending a message to the other two what had happened. They'd decorate the place later. 

 

Patton and Roman arrived at Patton's home, now there's due to Roman moving in. He let Roman check out the room, they left to get things for the room. It looked a little bland, and Patton didn't even have a bed for Ro. The two left for some quality shopping.

"So, I know you didn't go too into depth about what happened to cause you to run away, but I just want you to know, if you want to talk about it, you can."

Roman adjusted himself in his seat. "Well, my parents got divorced when I was really little, and my mom got custody of me. She raised me perfectly, the best way she could." He sighed. "It was just me and her for the longest time, and I was so happy to have that. She did eventually find someone though." 

Patton had reached out a hand, and Roman happily took it. "My mom..." His voice shook, " She died before I started high school. They never told us how she died, my step-dad refused to tell me." He started crying, " He got really abusive, and my real dad didn't even bother to come and claim custody of me. I ran away, and I heard he lived in this town so... here I am." He ended the story with a sad smile, Patton parked as they arrived, and leaned over to wipe away the tears.

"Well, I'll help you find him, okay?" 

Roman shook, "Thank you..."

"I have one question though."

Roman started to calm down, "Yeah?"

"Why did you trust me so easily? Why did you agree to move in with a stranger?"

" I needed it for one," Roman hugged Patton, which was gladly returned. " And..." He pulled away so he could look at Patton, "You remind me of her..."

"Now you're going to make me cry!" Patton and Roman laughed a little. 

The two got what they needed, some shelves and paint, red, Roman's favourite. They even got a bed, big lots has everything, you guys. The two made it home again, loading everything in the house, and after an hour of gross, sweaty moving, they were finished. The two went on the balcony for a break.

Patton smiled and waved to see Logan come out on his balcony. Roman looked over, a little scared. "Logan?"

Logan looked over to the familiar voice, "Roman?"

Roman grabbed Patton's arm, pulling him inside.

Patton was very confused, "What was that about? You know my neighbour?"

Roman nodded, closing the curtains. "That's my ex-boyfriend..."

This day made the world seem so small...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and will try to update relatively soon, I make zero promises though.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL
> 
> Tell me what you ship, tell me your favourite parts, tell me if you want more backstory, tell me if you want more memes, tell me if I NEED to make this specific thing happen. Really, I need the ideas, so throw a fucking party in my comment section.
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU OR AT LEAST THE IDEA OF YOU BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW YOU GUYS PERSONALLY


	6. NOT NEW CHAPTER - UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on why the story has been d e a d

Hello! I am sorry to disapoint anyone who has been waiting for a new chapter. Due to unfourtante circumstances, I have been unable to access anyhting I can write lenghty things on, it has been this way since December. I am only updating you on this now, because I am finally able to. I cannot write you guys on update though, due to the device I am only able to access being a piece of shit. As soon as I am able to, I will write new chapters as soon as possible. I am sorry if you have been wondering about this, but I thank you for enjoying this, and hope you stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames used in Chapter:  
> Patton: Pat, Bluebell  
> Dexter: Dee, Honey-Bee  
> Remy: Lilac  
> Emile: Petunia  
> Logan: Periwinkle  
> Virgil: Lavender, Verge  
> Roman: Ro, Tulip


End file.
